Die Cousine
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Diego bei seiner Rückkehr aus Spanien seine Cousine mitgebracht hätte? Und wenn er niemals seine Maske hätte anlegen müssen? Diego/Victoria angedeutet, AU, OC, ein klein wenig Mary-Sue.


Die Cousine

„Diego, wann sind wir endlich da?" Diego sah hinüber zu der schönen Frau, die er aus Madrid mitgebracht hatte. „Wir erreichen das Pueblo jeden Augenblick, Maria.", erklärte er mit einem schmunzeln und sah auf das etwa dreijährige Kind, welches in den Armen der Frau schlief. „Sehr gut." Sie sah zu dem älteren General, der ihr gegenüber, in der großen, Postkutsche saß. „General Lopez, was haltet ihr von den Nachrichten, die wir in Spanien aus Los Angeles gehört haben?"  
Der General dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Nun, Doña Maria, falls die Nachrichten sich als wahr erweisen, wird es große Probleme in dem Pueblo geben. Ich schlage daher vor, dass ihr immer ein Messer bei euch tragt."  
„Ich danke euch für eure Einschätzung, General Lopez.", erwiderte sie, als auch schon kleine Häuser in der Landschaft auftauchten. Traurig betrachtete Maria die Hütten, von denen viele baufällig waren. „Madre de Dios, müssen die Menschen hier arm sein." Diego schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Bei meiner Abreise sah es hier noch alles anders aus." „Diego, du warst fast vier Jahre in Spanien.", erklärte die Dame, welche ihm gegenüber saß, „Deine Studien sind der beste Beweis dafür." „Ja, ich glaube du hast recht."

Sie fuhren in das Pueblo und wie immer hielt die Kutsche vor der Taverne. Diego öffnete die Tür und stieg zuerst mit dem General aus, um Maria Platz zu machen und ihr mit ihrer Tochter, welche gerade aufgewacht war, beim Aussteigen zu helfen.  
„Diego!", Diego hätte diese Stimme unter allen wiedererkannt.  
„Victoria!" Er verbeugte sich vor ihr und küsste ihre Hand kurz, bevor er sich wieder der Kutsche zuwandte um Maria zu helfen.

Victoria sah auf die Frau, welche aus dem Wagen stieg und die ein Kind an der Hand führte. Hatte Diego etwa sein Versprechen nicht gehalten und eine andere Frau geheiratet, während er in Madrid war? Ohne Zweifel war sie schön. Sie trug ein elegantes Kleid, welches offenbar nach der neusten europäischen Mode gefertigt war und ihre dunkelbraunen Haare waren zu einer eleganten Frisur gesteckt. Ein teures Halsband, mit einem grauen Edelstein, in der Farbe ihrer Augen, ein paar Ohrringe und ein schlichter Ring, waren der einzige Schmuck den sie trug. https: 736x/fa/f9/0a/faf90ac644f1ada0aff259485468e2d2-portrait-art-portraits. jpg

„Diego, Maria!" Don Alejandro kam herbei, verbeugte sie sich vor der Dame und deutete einen Handkuss an, bevor er seinen Sohn in die Arme schloss. „Schön euch beide wiederzusehen." Dann wandte er sich kurz an den General, bevor er zu Elena sah. Noch ehe er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, kam der Alcalde hinzu.  
„Ihr müsst Diego de la Vega sein...", stellte er mit einem Blick auf den Caballero fest und sah dann zu Maria. „Und ihr müsst dann wohl seine Frau sein." Maria verzog kurz das Gesicht beim Anblick des Alcaldes, fing sich aber schnell wieder.  
„Nein, Diego und ich sind nicht verheiratet!" Spöttisch lachend, sah der Alcalde nun zu Don Diego.  
„Ihr bringt eure Hure und euer Kind aus Madrid mit?!" Bevor Diego auch etwas sagen konnte, hatte der Alcalde auch schon den Degen des General an seinem Hals. „Zuerst mal, Alcalde, bin ich keine Hure! Ich bin Doña Maria, die Cousine von Don Diego! Und falls ihr auf meine Tochter Elena anspielt, so ist sie das Kind, welches aus der Ehe mit meinem verstorbenen Mann hervorging. Und jetzt hütet besser eure Zunge, ehe ich bei meiner Rückkehr an den Hof von euren Eskapaden erzähle!", wies sie den Alcalde scharf zurecht und wandte sich dann an den General. „General Lopez, nehmt euren Degen da weg und übergebt dem Alcalde lieber die Nachricht, die ihr für ihn habt."

Augenblicklich befolgte der General den Befehl und gab dem Alcalde ein Schriftstück mit dem königlichen Siegel. „Hiermit untersteht die Garnison meinem Kommando bis ein Gutachter aus Spanien eintrifft, der euch beurteilen wird. Ihr behaltet den Posten des Alcalde und damit auch jegliche Macht, außer die über die Königlich Spanische Armee!", erklärte General Lopez dem Alcalde, der daraufhin in sein Quartier verschwand.

Don Diego wandte sich dann an Victoria, welche immer noch vor ihrer Taverne stand. „Victoria, darf ich dir meine Cousine Maria vorstellen? Maria, das ist Señorita Victoria Escalante."  
Maria lächelte Victoria freundlich an. „Es freut mich, euch endlich kennenzulernen, Victoria. Diego hat viel von euch gesprochen."  
„Es freut mich auch, euch kennenzulernen, Doña Maria."  
„Bitte, lasst das Doña weg und nennt mich nur Maria. Schließlich werden wir bald verwandt sein, wie ich gehört habe." Sie sah lächelnd auf den Ring, der wie sie wusste, einst Alejandro's Frau gehört hatte.  
„Gern, Maria." Die Frauen schienen sich sehr gut zu verstehen, was Diego sehr freute. Er kannte nur zu gut das berühmte Escalante-Temperament, doch Maria war noch etwas schlimmer, weshalb es Diego sehr froh machte, dass Victoria seine Cousine mochte und es andersherum genauso war.

„Nun kommt doch erst einmal mit herein.", bat Victoria und führte die Neuankömmlinge und Don Alejandro in die Taverne. „Was kann ich euch und eurer Tochter zu trinken bringen, Maria?"  
„Ein Saft für Elena wäre wundervoll und ich hätte bitte gern einen Tee."  
„Gern. Und ihr General?"  
„Einen Kaffee, bitte."  
„Natürlich." Damit verließ Victoria ihre Gäste und kehrte kurz darauf mit dem Gewünschten zurück. Für Diego hatte sie die übliche Limonade dabei.

„Gracias...", bedankte sich Elena, als sie ihren Saft bekam. Sie hatte sich bisher fast nur hinter ihrer Mutter versteckt und es war das erste Wort, was sie nun sagte.  
Victoria lächelte sie an. „De nada."

Maria hingegen trank ihren Tee und sprach mit Don Alejandro über die hiesige Politik. „Warum sind die Menschen hier so arm, Tío?"  
Alejandro seufzte traurig. „Der Alcalde verlangt auf alles Steuern. Es gibt eine Reisesteuer, eine Steuer, damit man seine Pferde auf der Plaza anbinden kann, eine Einkommenssteuer, eine Steuer damit die Menschen ihre Waren verkaufen dürfen. Victoria zahlt eine Steuer auf ihre Taverne, damit sie als Frau das Geschäft leiten darf. Außerdem muss sie eine spezielle Steuer zahlen, damit sie Alkohol verkaufen darf. Wenn der Alcalde könnte, würde er die Luft besteuern. Die Bauern müssen zusätzlich auch noch Abgaben an das Cuartel entrichten. Und die Menschen, die die hohen Steuern und Abgaben nicht zahlen können, werden eingesperrt und zur Zwangsarbeit geschickt."  
„Dieser Alcalde ist wirklich ein Tyrann! So wie das Pueblo aussieht, nutzt er die Steuern um sich selbst zu bereichern!"

Bevor jemand noch etwas sagen konnte, hörte man einen Knall von draußen und einen Schmerzensschrei. Sofort war Maria mit Diego aufgesprungen und rannte zur Tür. „Mama!", rief Elena, die von Victoria festgehalten wurde. Der General behielt sie scharf im Auge und Maria sah sie fragend an.  
Traurig blickte Victoria zu ihr. „Glaubt mir, das ist kein Anblick für ein kleines Kind." Maria nickte nur, als erneut ein Knall und ein Schrei ertönten. Maria nickte Victoria kurz zu und rannte dann aus der Taverne, Diego, den General und Don Alejandro hinter sich. Der Anblick, der sich den vier Personen bot, war schrecklich. Ein Peón war an einen Pfosten im Cuartel gebunden und wurde ausgepeitscht. Bevor der Sargento auf Anweisung des Alcaldes noch einen Schlag mit der Peitsche ausführen konnte, hatte Diego seinen Degen aus Toledo-stahl, welchen ihm Sir Edmund Kendall geschenkt hatte, gezogen und fing damit die Peitsche in der Luft ab.  
„Sargento! Was soll das?!", wollte der General wissen.  
„Ich befolge nur meine Anweisungen."  
„Von wem habt ihr die?!" Der Sargento deutete auf den Alcalde, welcher daneben stand.  
„Der Alcalde hat aber keinerlei Macht mehr über das Militär. Das ganze Militär von Los Angeles untersteht meinem Befehl! Also Sargento, werft den Alcalde sofort aus dem Cuartel! Er hat hier nichts mehr zu suchen!" Sargento Mendoza nickte und begleitete den Alcalde nach draußen, während sich Maria um den Peón kümmerte  
„Wie heißt ihr?"  
„Pedro Garcia...", antwortete der Mann schwach.  
Maria nickte kurz und sah zu einem der Soldaten. „Ihr da, holt sofort einen Krug Wasser!" Dann wandte sie sich in den anderen. „Ihr geht mir sofort Verbandsmaterial holen!"  
Die beiden blieben an Ort und stelle stehen, bis der General sie anbrüllte. „Tut sofort, was die Doña befiehlt!" Half er dem Mann sich auf eine Bank zu setzen, bevor er einen weiteren Soldaten anwies. „Bringt etwas zu essen und zu trinken für den Mann!"

Sobald endlich das Wasser und das Verbandsmaterial da waren, begann Maria die blutigen Striemen der Peitsche zu reinigen. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe leider nur Wasser hier, also können sich die Wunden im schlimmsten Fall entzünden.", erklärte Maria dem Peón, während sie ihn verarztete. Als sie fertig war, ließ sie ihn etwas essen. „Sargento? Wie viele Menschen sind hier noch zur Zwangsarbeit eingesperrt?"  
„Elf, Doña..."  
„Lasst sie auf der Stelle frei!", befahl General Lopez, worüber Maria sehr froh war.  
„Entschuldigt mich bitte...ich habe das Bedürfnis den Padre sehen zu müssen.", erklärte sie und begab sich in die Kirche, wo der Padre gerade in einem Gebet versunken war. Maria bekreuzigte sich und ging leise näher nach vorn, in Richtung Altar, wo der Padre gerade sein Gebet beendete. „Padre?"  
Der Mann stand auf und ging zu ihr. „Willkommen, mein Kind. Was führt euch in das Haus Gottes?"  
„Ich wollte euch um etwas bitten, Padre. Die Zwangsarbeiter werden frei gelassen. Bitte steht ihnen bei.", bat Maria.  
Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass der Padre glücklich über diese Nachricht war. „Gelobt sei Gott, der Allmächtige.", sprach er und ging zu dem Cuartel. Maria hingegen blieb in der Kirche, wo sie für die Menschen in Los Angeles betete.

Gerade als sie mit ihren Gebeten fertig war, kam der Padre wieder. „Padre, wie geht es den Menschen?", fragte sie ehrlich besorgt.  
„Die meisten von ihnen sind sehr schwach, aber wir bringen sie schon wieder auf die Beine.", erklärte er ihr.  
„Ein Viertel der Menschen in Los Angeles sind arm, oder?"  
Der Padre nickte traurig. „In der Mission versuchen wir ihnen zu helfen, aber..." Er brach ab, doch die Doña wusste, was er sagen wollte.  
„Es sind zu viele als das die Kirche allen helfen könnte."  
„Ja, mein Kind. Und der Alcalde verschlimmert es noch alles."  
Maria lächelte jetzt etwas. „Glaubt mir, ich bin sicher, dass der Alcalde nicht mehr lange hier sein wird. Und was die Armen angeht...ich habe jetzt gerade kein Geld bei mir, da ich gerade erst angekommen bin, aber sobald ich meine Sachen ausgepackt habe, werde ich der Mission 1000 Pesos für die Armenkasse bringen."  
Der Padre war erstaunt über so viel Großzügigkeit. „Ich danke euch, mein Kind. Aber warum tut ihr das? Schließlich seid ihr nur ein Gast in diesem Pueblo und nicht für die Menschen verantwortlich."  
„Ihr irrt euch Padre...denn ist Nächstenliebe nicht auch eines der Gebote Gottes, welches Jesus immer wieder erwähnt? Und außerdem bin ich für diese Menschen hier verantwortlich. Ich bin viel zu lange in Madrid geblieben. Schon bei den ersten Berichten, hätte ich hierher kommen sollen. Ich habe es nicht getan und genau deshalb, bin ich an der schlimmen Lage der Menschen hier Schuld. Ich wollte die Berichte erst nicht glauben, doch der Geistliche an unserem Hof hat mich gebeten, nach dem Rechten zu schauen...und ich wünschte, ich wäre schon eher gegangen."  
Der Padre schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Kind, es mag ja sein, dass ihr euch, möglicherweise zurecht, Vorwürfe macht, aber die werden nichts ändern. Keiner in Madrid konnte wirklich wissen, wie schlimm es ist. Aber es ist gut, dass ihr euch um die Menschen hier kümmert. Das beweist, dass ihr ein mildtätiges Herz habt."  
„Ich danke euch für eure freundlichen Worte, Padre, aber ich muss jetzt wieder zu meiner Tochter gehen."  
„Gott sei mit euch, mein Kind."  
„Und mit euch, Padre." Damit verließ Maria die Kirche und ging wieder in die Taverne, wo Victoria noch immer bei ihrer Tochter saß. Elena streckte die kleinen Arme nach ihrer Mutter aus und wurde auch sogleich auf den Arm genommen. „Danke Victoria, dass ihr auf sie aufgepasst habt."  
Señorita Escalante lächelte.„Das habe ich doch gern gemacht, Maria. Und jetzt erzählt mir bitte, was passiert ist." Damit begann Maria der Aufforderung folge zu leisten und erzählte.

Zwei Wochen später hatte sich im Pueblo Los Angeles einiges geändert. Diego hatte angefangen die Armen zu unterrichten, damit sie lesen, schreiben und rechnen lernten. Außerdem brachte er Felipe das Fechten bei. Der Junge konnte zwar immer noch nicht sprechen, aber dafür hatte er wenigstens sein Gehör wiedererlangt. Auch die Beziehung zwischen Victoria und Diego hatte sich verändert. Die beiden würden in einer Woche heiraten und Maria spielte mehr oder weniger die Anstandsdame für Victoria, die bereits in der de la Vega Hacienda lebte. Auch Elena hatte sich gut eingelebt. Sie hatte von Don Alejandro ein Pony bekommen und übte fleißig das reiten. Maria hingegen ritt sehr oft aus, wobei sie immer von Don Alejandro oder General Lopez begleitet wurde, da die Gegend für eine Frau allein doch recht gefährlich sein konnte. Auch hatte Maria im Pueblo einen sehr netten Mann getroffen. Er war der Sohn von einem der Caballeros, die Don Alejandro zu seinen Freunden zählte. Maria, deren Mann bereits vor zwei Jahren verstorben war, wusste, dass sie mit ihren 23 Jahren zu jung war um für immer Witwe zu bleiben und Ricardo war nett und gefiel ihr sehr gut.  
Der Alcalde hingegen hatte immer wieder neue Gesetze erlassen um den Menschen in Los Angeles das Leben schwer zu machen. Genau an diesem Tag jedoch, trieb er es auf die Spitze. Er hatte ein Gesetz von 1634 gefunden, dem zufolge ein Amtsträger nur direkt durch den König, oder durch ein direktes Mitglied der spanischen Königsfamilie, entlassen werden konnte. Und da das Schriftstück somit seine Wirkung verlor, hatte der Alcalde zumindest einen Teil seiner Macht wieder.

Gerade ließ er einen armen Bauern verhaften, als Diego dazwischen ging. „Warum verhaftet ihr den Mann, Alcalde?"  
„Er hat seine Steuern nicht gezahlt und hat somit ein Verbrechen gegen die Spanische Krone begangen für das er eingesperrt wird."  
„Das ist der größte Unsinn, den ich je gehört habe! Aber von euch kann man nicht mehr Klugheit erwarten!"  
„Das reicht, Don Diego! Ihr befindet euch auf gefährlichem Terrain!"  
„Ihr auch, Alcalde. Hiermit fordere ich euch zu einem Duell!" Diego zog seinen Degen und die Menge wich schnell zurück um den Kämpfern Platz zu machen.  
„Von mir aus!" Der Alcalde zog nun ebenfalls seinen Degen und nach der Begrüßung begannen er und Diego sofort zu kämpfen. Ohne jeden Zweifel war Diego viel besser als der Alcalde, doch dieser nutzte einige schmutzige Tricks um den jungen de la Vega in Bedrängnis zu bringen. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen, entwaffnete er Diego mit unfairen Mitteln.

Die Menge hatte jetzt jedoch genug von dem Alcalde und begann ihn zu beleidigen. Ramón hingegen hatte jedoch ein böses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Da die Menschen wegen diesem Bauern revoltieren, werde ich ein Exempel statuieren. An die Wand mit ihm!", rief der Alcalde und zwei Soldaten führten seinen Befehl nur widerwillig aus.  
„Nein, das dürft ihr nicht!", rief Maria. Bevor sie noch irgendwas sagen konnte, hatte der Alcalde ihr Elena entrissen und richtete eine Pistole auf das kleine Mädchen, bevor er das Kind an zwei der Soldaten weitergab. Jetzt war es vorbei mit Marias Geduld. Noch bevor der Alcalde etwas sagen, oder der jemand anders etwas tun konnte, hatte sie den Degen von General Lopez, der neben ihr stand, gezogen und ging damit auf den Alcalde los, welcher noch immer den Degen von Diego in den Händen hielt.  
„Señora Maria, legt den Degen weg, bevor ihr euch noch selbst verletzt!", befahl er, doch da ging Maria schon auf ihn los. Ihre eleganten Hiebe waren kraftvoll und für seine Tricks ließ sie ihm keine Zeit. Mit einem schnellen Manöver entwaffnete sie den Alcalde und warf Diego seinen Degen zu, bevor sie ihren Cousin weiter gegen den Alcalde kämpfen ließ und ihre Tochter aus den Händen der Soldaten befreite. Der jüngere der de la Vegas schlug sich diesmal viel besser und entwaffnete Ramón innerhalb von Sekunden.

Jetzt wo das Klirren der Degen vorbei war, hörte man auch die Reiter, welche gerade in das Pueblo kamen und die Uniform der königlich spanischen Armee trugen. Maria erkannte den Captain an der Spitze der Truppe sofort und verdrehte nur die Augen, während die Soldaten abstiegen. „Captain Morales, habt ihr jemals darüber nachgedacht, euch der amerikanischen Armee anzuschließen? Deren Kavallerie kommt bekanntermaßen auch immer zu spät!"  
Der Captain hingegen knieten nur kurz vor ihr nieder und deutete einen Handkuss an. „Es tut mir leid, Doña Maria, aber wir erhielten euren Brief erst vorgestern und haben uns dann sofort auf den Weg gemacht."  
Maria beachtete seine Worte kaum. „Nun, jetzt da ihr endlich hier seid, könnt ihr auch den Alcalde verhaften!"  
„Zu Befehl!" Morales und seine Soldaten salutierten vor ihr und führten dann den Befehl aus.  
Luís Ramón protestierte allerdings wie erwartet sofort. „Mit welchem Recht gibt diese Frau hier Befehle? Außerdem könnt ihr mich nicht verhaften! In dem Gesetz steht, dass nur der König von Spanien...", Diego unterbrach ihn.  
„Oder ein direktes Mitglied der Spanischen Königsfamilie euch eures Amtes entheben und damit verhaften lassen dürfen. Darf ich euch meine Cousine vorstellen...Doña Maria von Spanien, die Tochter von König Ferdinand VII. Und somit habt ihr euch mehrfach des Hochverrates schuldig gemacht!", erklärte Diego mit lauter Stimme, bevor die Soldaten dann den ehemaligen Alcalde wegbrachten.

Victoria stand immer noch da und sah verwirrt zu Maria. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Und wieso kannst du so gut fechten?"  
„Ich habe auf Wunsch meines Vaters, genau wie Diego, bei Sir Edmund Kendall gelernt. Und warum ich nichts gesagt habe? Ich hatte genug vom Hof, weshalb ich einfach nur noch da weg wollte. General Lopez war so freundlich zu Elenas und meinem Schutz mit uns zu reisen und mein Vater gab mir den Auftrag, das Pueblo zu überprüfen, wenn ich schon einmal hier wäre. Seit mein Ehemann Carlos tot ist, waren alle unverheirateten Männer Madrids wie die Geier hinter mir her. Ich wollte einfach nur etwas Ruhe und Frieden.", erklärte sie, bevor sie noch einen Satz anfügte. „Und wenn ihr mich bitte entschuldigen würdet. Ich würde gern zur Beichte gehen." Und damit verschwand sie in die kleine Kirche.


End file.
